


Sometimes It's Not That Simple

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny confronts some unwelcome feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's Not That Simple

Ginny knew this was something she could never really put into words. She was not exactly comfortable with her own realizations on the subject. They told her that because of her connection with the diary, there might be some traces that stayed with her. The extent to which they would affect her was unknown. But now, here she was, knowing that he was just outside the castle grounds. She was working with her schoolmates to unite against his advances, but a part of her hoped there was a solution that allowed him to remain unharmed. It was a feeling that ran contrary to everything else in her life, to everything she believed.

To her, it was abundantly clear that people sometimes have no control over the people for whom they develop feelings. She had tried several times to undo it, to remove Tom Riddle from that place in her heart in which he had so firmly planted himself. His actions and attitudes appalled her and put those she cared about in danger. But, yet, there was something she just couldn't shake.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Harry from across the room. She felt another pang as she realized this night would be the last for one (or both) of the men she loved. She looked down at her feet as she mouthed that word: love. She loved Tom and she loved Harry. But Tom loved no one. Harry loved so many and so many loved him. That was the word that made all of the difference. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a place in line next to Neville. This would be a difficult night for everyone, but she was ready for what the morning might bring.


End file.
